


i missed one thursday (and i don't regret it)

by bam5794



Series: we follow the pull of fate, into this moment [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Speed dating au, fluff?, i'm so sorry i'm never good at this, side nielwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/pseuds/bam5794
Summary: seongwu slid into the chair opposite minhyun, who by the way is still in shock.“they said we only have five minutes but i think we need longer than that.”





	i missed one thursday (and i don't regret it)

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* hi! first, i'm not an experienced writer (this is literally my second completed fic) so i'm not really a writer. you can still hit that back button now.
> 
> but i found this [ prompt](http://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/109252175496/116-the-meet-cute) just this afternoon and it screamed onghwang really hard at me so i attempted to do one. HA HA HA 
> 
> this is unbeta-ed, so it's probably full of grammar errors here and there. :)))

“i’m on my way home now. stop crying, jinyoung. don’t worry, hyung will be home in a few.”

 

“mister i’m really sorry, but please take me to blue glass building on the 95th street instead” minhyun said apologetically as he tapped the cab driver’s shoulder to which the old man responded with a kind smile through the car’s center mirror and told him not to worry. minhyun then proceeded to look outside the window, trying to compare the size of the droplets hitting the glass one by one.

he received a call from jinyoung who was apparently crying because his best friend next door, guanlin, did not want to play with him, and his other older brother woojin? he went running outside as soon as jihoon called him to play ball in their local soccer field. jinyoung has no one to play with and minhyun hyung has to come home and save the day.

it has been three months since he religiously stopped by the café and get his usual fix of grapefruit ade and a club sandwich. he never missed one thursday. well except that day...

 

_____

 

every thursday, after his asian literature class, minhyun frequents this local yet cozy café a few streets away from school. he first found the café when he was looking for a place where he can continue working on his papers for his major without being disturbed by his two younger brothers, woojin and jinyoung.

they tend to get real clingy when he’s around at home. they would continuously bother him to play with them and minhyun, being a fool for his brothers as always, can never say no. he loved spending time with his brothers but as a graduating student, he needed to get more focused on his academics in order to complete university with flying colors. he would eventually end up doing all nighters instead, just to get his papers done.              

 

even after finishing his papers, minhyun still found himself spending his thursday afternoons in that local café. it’s a small one, not that crowded even during peak hours but the food & the refreshments tasted great. it’s located around the furthest corner, opposite of the highway, no loud cars passing by. the ambience was pretty quiet and he particularly enjoyed the café’s playlist.

thursday afternoons ended up being his _me_ time. he’d either bring in a new book to read or his laptop to catch up on his favorite series. sometimes, he’d bring out his tiny secret journal, which he always brought with him wherever he goes, and write anything if he was in the mood.

 

he once brought his close friend and senior, sungwoon, with him in the café. unfortunately, it didn’t go really well.

“okay, i understand why you’ve been talking nonstop about this café of yours. this peach milkshake tastes exceptionally good and that cream cheese bagel? top notch. but minhyun…” sungwoon signaled minhyun to come closer since what he was about tell cannot be heard by the staff, “this place is fckng boring.”

“no, it is not!” minhyun’s voice echoed throughout the whole store. his response wasn’t even that loud but considering the place’s size, everyone (meaning the seven other customers) heard him and unluckily, they gave him not-so-pleasing looks. he immediately stood up, gave everyone respectful bows while chanting his apologies together with his noticeably bright red ears.

sungwoon, on the other side of the table, was totally enjoying the situation. but since he still has a bit of conscience left (surprisingly), he suppressed his laughter, not wanting to make minhyun get more embarrassed.

“hyung, i know this is not the kind of place you usually prefer but this place is not boring. it totally gives me peace and helps me think things through whenever something’s up. i brought you here because i thought you and daniel were having hard time lately and you needed to clear your mind.” minhyun leaned in and explained to sungwoon while his eyes were checking their surroundings, trying to gauge whether others could still hear him.

sungwoon folded his hands and straightened his back; the younger was about to get a lecture. “minhyun, when i said i wanted to clear my mind, what i meant was to get drunk from loud music and bottles of beer. basically, a club not a café. this is why you’re never in a relationship. you would never find yourself a lover if you keep yourself held up in a hidden café.”

 

_____ 

 

minhyun woke up the next morning with jinyoung on his side (the kid had nightmares again) feeling a bit and unsettled. he figured it was probably because he deviated from his routine the day before and he felt he was missing something. (probably his grapefruit ade and club sandwich?)

 

he was bothered the whole time he was in university and unknowingly, as soon as he got out from his last class, he found himself walking to the direction of the café.

as soon as he opened the door of the café, he was quite surprised to see the place buzzing around with people.

 

 _so this is how this place looks like during fridays? totally the opposite of thursdays._ minhyun thought to himself as he looked around to check his usual spot. seeing it as vacant, he walked to the counter and ordered his favorites, a grapefruit ade and a club sandwich. minhyun smiled internally as he walked to his table with the ade and sandwich on his both hands, not minding the noises of the several people around. he finally felt the agitation he was feeling earlier slowly leaving his body.

 

as soon as he sat down, he noticed a number standee on the center of the table. he finally realized why the place is fully packed that day and he avoided going on fridays. fridays are the café’s speed dating days. how can he actually forget something like that?

 

minhyun who just recovered from his shock was about to stand up when someone suddenly sat down on the chair opposite him.

 

“they said we only have five minutes but i think we need longer than that.” the man said with the corners of his mouth turning up and eyes a bit sparkling.

 

the man raised his eyebrows at minhyun, expecting a response.

minhyun opened his mouth while he was trying to think how to explain to this gorgeous guy in front of him that he wasn’t here for speed dating but…nothing came out.

 

“hey i know i look real handsome but first, let us put down your meal. i’d like to shake your hand first. you’ve got a real gentleman right here.” the guy took minhyun’s ade and sandwich away from his hands and placed them gently on the table.

“seongwu, by the way. ong seongwu” the guy smiled as he offered his right hand to minhyun.

minhyun first looked blankly at his hand, still trying to grasp the situation. seongwu then shook his hand lightly on the air and minhyun then realized he had to be respectful and shake it back.

 

but as soon as he raised his eyes to look at him properly, he noticed three small specks of dirt on the guys left cheek. and probably because of instinct (having two playful brothers somehow strengthened minhyun’s fatherly instinct at an early age), instead of shaking seongwu’s hand, he unconsciously tried to remove the said _dirt_ on the young man’s left cheek.

 

 _what the hell is this. why is it so difficult to remove._

minhyun lost in his thought, eventually stood up from his seat and started leaning closer to see better because the _dirt_ isn’t fading.

 

“you’re moving too fast, i didn’t peg you to be that but hey, i’m fine with that. if that’s what you want.” seongwu grinned as he tilted his head higher, face a few centimeters away from minhyun’s.

  
minhyun’s eyes went big as soon as he realized what he was actually doing. he sat back on his seat at once, and tried to calm his shaking hands.

 

“i’m really sorry. there’s dirt on your face, it was really rude of me touch you. i should have just informed you.” minhyun spoke really fast as he was trying to clarify the situation, still holding on to his shaking hands. someone please save him

“oh this?” seongwu gave out a light-hearted cackle while pointing to his cheeks. “these are moles. got them since birth and won’t be removed any time soon. unless you prefer them gone?” and there he went again, displayed his playful grin.

 

“moles? i prefer what?” minhyun looked so confused, was still panicking inside and cannot actually think straight. he has never been in a speed dating before, let alone talk to a guy with a god-like features.

 

“i’m sorry. i guess i got too straightforward, i am actually startling you now.” seongwu looked suddenly apologetic and minhyun got as twice as confused.

“to be honest, as soon as you stepped inside the café, you instantly caught my eye and i was really determined to make an impression to you. we’re currently in a speed dating and we only have a few minutes. and if i will not put my best foot forward, you might actually forgot me. and i’m really interested in getting to know you better. and i mean it.”

 

it was minhyun’s first time to meet seongwu but after hearing all of that, it actually calmed his nerves. he doesn’t even understand why.

 

“honestly, i wasn’t here for the speed dating. i was just getting my usual fix and this is the table i usually sit at. sorry if i was flustered the whole time.” minhyun carefully explained to seongwu why he was reacting like that the whole time.

seongwu was puzzled at first but finally understood what was really happening. he then playfully threw a fist on the air and exclaimed “guess the gods are on my side today then.”, feeling like a total victor.

 

minhyun  was taken aback and got really shy because seongwu was too loud and everyone’s attention was on them.  

 

FIVE MINUTES ARE UP! PLEASE MOVE!

 

“oh! oh shit. time’s already up?” seongwu was panicking as he stood up trying to look for something.

surprisingly, minhyun felt disappointed too.

“here. this is my number. wait for me, i’ll just inform my friend i’m leaving first” seongwu said with the pen’s cap in between his teeth and started pacing his way towards his friend leaving the tissue scribbled with his number to minhyun.

 

“seongwu, wait!” but due to the buzzing noise, seongwu didn’t hear him and continued parading to his friend.

 

 _idiot, you just said you’re interested at me but you actually forgot to get my name. and i really have to leave now or else i’m going to be jobless._ minhyun muttered to himself as he started to pack his things and walked his way out of the café, smiling.

 

as he was nearing the subway, he took his phone out of his pocket and started typing.

 

 

to: +0000082595

hi seongwu

i’m really sorry i had to leave.

i still have a part-time job in half an hour

and i can’t afford to be late.

 

to: +0000082595

i always frequent the cafe during thursdays.

next thursday, if you're free at 3PM,

i can treat you with something of your choice.

if you're okay with that. 

 

to: +0000082595

it’s minhyun, by the way.

hwang minhyun.

 

 

to: 구름이 형

hyung, you told me before i’d never find

anyone in a boring café, right?

jokes on you?

i might have found one. :P

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow you actually reached this part TT___TT  
> hopefully, somewhere in all that mess you enjoyed something. :))))
> 
> scream at me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/930616bgm)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
